A Prescribed Possession: Saving the Doctor
by SpreadingDread
Summary: Based off of this post on Tumblr: The Doctor is possessed, so Rose Tyler enlists the help of the Winchesters.


Smoke on the Water rang from the nightstand between the boys' beds. Dean, who had fallen asleep only an hour before rolled over, throwing the cheap motel pillow over his head. "Sam, answer it," he grunted, not letting his mind wander to who it could possibly be. He'd be up for another three days if he thought about who could be in danger now. Rolling his eyes, Sam reached his arm out and felt around for the phone. His fingertips brushed it, and he stretched his arm so he could reach it.

Holding up the phone, he recognized the number as one he had not seen for a very long time. Not since she had run away with the Doctor, leaving the brothers to hunt on their own. The younger Winchester boy knew she would only call if it was urgent, so he flipped the screen open, pressing the device to his ear.

Her voice came through without a pause, scared, but quiet. "Sam? Dean?"

"Rose? Are you alright? What's wrong?" The name got Dean to sit up, throwing the pillow aside. He didn't interrupt Sam, but sat quietly, probably listening for Rose's reply. A crease had formed between his eyes even before the girl had the chance to reply.

There was a sharp intake of breath before she answered Sam's question. "Please come quickly." Just after the words had left her mouth, the line went silent, leaving Sam listening to the dull buzzing that meant she had hung up. He sat in silence, the phone still at his ear.

"Sam, let's go!" Dean shouted, throwing himself out of bed. He picked his discarded t-shirt up from the floor, slipping it over his head. Before Sam had even moved, the older boy started throwing things into a small duffle bag. "Sam! Get up, we have to help her. Sitting there isn't gonna do us any good."

Sam shook his head, blinking. He snapped the phone shut and tossed it to Dean, who caught it without a second thought. "I'll track her location," Sam muttered, pulling his laptop from under the bed. Surprisingly, the motel had quick WiFi, allowing Sam to enter Rose's number and track her phone in no more than a minute.

"Where is she?" Dean asked putting his leather jacket on over his various other layers.

"Uh, Dean... She's in Washington," Sam said, closing his laptop.

"State or DC?"

"State."

"Well, fine, let's go then," Dean said, walking towards the door.

"Dean, we're in Florida... Washington is on the other side of the country. It'll take over a day to get there, and by then, she could be dead."

"Fine, we'll call Cas. He can use his angel mojo to send us there," Dean said, wiggling his fingers when he said 'angel mojo.'

Sam rolled his eyes, standing up from the bed. "He hasn't been answering, Dean. You know that better than I do."

"Yeah, well it's either that or get driving," Dean muttered. He shook his head, looking up towards the ceiling. "Cas, you inconsistent angel bastard, we could really use your help right about now..." Dean looked back at Sam, shrugging.

"So we're going with nicknames now, you whining human assbutt?" Cas's voice came from behind Dean. Even though there was a tone of annoyance in his voice, he still seemed relatively happy to see the Winchesters. Dean spun around, his eyes wide.

"You showed..." he muttered, still in awe.

"Of course I showed, it's the Doctor who's in trouble. How could I not?" Cas was grinning at Dean, something he rarely did.

"Wait, so you do know who the Doctor is?" Sam asked, stepping up next to Dean.

"Yes, I know who the Doctor is. What kind of eternal being would I be if I didn't know who the Doctor is?" Cas rolled his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from Dean. "Rose Tyler and the Doctor, along with the demon possessing him, are in Mesa, Washington. It seems they were attending a party with one of the Doctor's old friends." Before either of the boys could say anything, Cas lifted his hands, put them to each of the Winchester's foreheads, and closed his eyes, concentrating. Sam and Dean closed their eyes as well, only to open them seconds later.

They were alone in the middle of a grassy field, a long walk from a lone house. From this distance, the house seemed rather large, but there were no other houses in sight. The sun was setting just behind the house, leaving purple, red, and yellow streaks across the sky. Looking around, Dean spotted a long gravel road leading up to the house. On the other side of the road, there was more grass, seeming to stretch on for miles.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, shrugging in turn, then walked to the road. Once on it, the made the journey up to the house.

"Where'd Cas go?" Sam asked, only just realizing he was gone. Dean looked around, though not as subtly as Sam had. He seemed to already have noticed.

"Probably thought we could handle it ourselves," he replied just before they reached the house.

The outside was a faded, somewhat chipped white, lined with brown trimming. The windows were large, though covered from the inside by curtains. The whole thing was three stories tall, with a turret on the right end of the house. The bottom floor had a wrap around deck, with a screen around it, probably to keep bugs out in the summer.

"Think it's locked?" Sam asked, after walking through the screen door, leading up to the front door.

"Who cares?" Dean tried the door, which opened at his touch.

The front room was empty of people, but was filled with antique furniture, not meant to be used. Dean rolled his eyes at the sight of it, wondering how people could waste their money on such useless things when he and Sam could barely afford a meal. His eyes scanning for the nearest exits, Dean pulled out his gun, which was tucked in the waistband of his jeans. Sam took his cue and did the same.

Dean cocked his head towards the thin, unlit hallway. Sam nodded, and the two walked quickly, but quietly down it, towards the light in the next room. There were shadows on the wall, and dark figures crossing the through the dim light. There was not much talking, only fainting whispering and shoes scuffing.


End file.
